


Paciencia y Fé

by VioletWiz



Series: A Lotta Brains and No Polish [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, cavity-inducing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWiz/pseuds/VioletWiz
Summary: Fall has turned to winter at Columbia, and Eliza is thrilled to be assistant-stage managing her first show, In The Heights!Hamilton, however, is not too pleased to audition.





	

The fall leaves at Columbia had been replaced with bare tree limbs and dead grass, the city still awaiting the first snow of the new winter season. Hamilton, however, was emphatically  _not_ interested in the temperature dipping below 32 degrees, and was wearing a jacket, a sweater, two hoodies, a shirt, and two sets of pants as he walked holding Eliza's hand in the quad. With gloves and mittens, of course. 

"Alexander Hamilton, you're dressed like you're going on an Antarctic expedition, not taking a leisurely stroll around campus." Eliza scoffed.

Alex pulled his hat down more over his forehead. "Well if you'd like I can just waddle around the quad without you, I mean-"

"Noooo, Alexander!" Eliza pulled him into a hug, burrowing in the soft pillows created by all of Alex's layered clothing. Alex sweetly kissed Eliza's forehead. They stayed like that for a moment, Eliza closing her eyes and nuzzling against Alex's jacket, Alex putting his chin on the top of her head. But after a few seconds they were rudely interrupted by the buzz of Eliza's cell phone. Her eyes snapped open and she wriggled her way out of Alex's embrace.

"Elizaaaa! You were so warm!"

"Give me a minute Alex, this call is important!

Eliza took a few steps away from Alex towards a nearby bench and sat down.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Eliza...Really? Oh my goodness thank you so much! I'll be there, Monday, 5:00! No, 4:30 so I can get ready!...Thank you, thanks so much!"

Eliza hung up the phone and ran screaming into Alex's arms.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Alex took Eliza into his arms as she squealed in joy.

"Oh Eliza, I'm so happy for you!...Wait, what did you get into?"

Eliza looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Assistant stage manager? For the winter musical? Remember? That thing I've been talking about for days?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry. My brain can't work in this weather!"

Eliza smirked. "I'll forgive you. On one condition."

Alex nodded his head.

She whispered playfully in Hamilton's ear. "You have to audition for the musical."

Alex looked disgusted by the proposition. "I don't sing. Or dance!"

"It's In the Heights! It's a rap musical! And the dancing isn't anything crazy. All you have to do is show up with a minute of rap from the show."

"No way! I don't have time for rehearsals. I'm taking hard classes this semester!"

Eliza looked at him pleadingly. "Well, if you do get in, we'll get to spend a lot of time together. At least try, please?

Alex paused for a moment, looking at his gorgeous girlfriend. 

"I can't say no to that."

Eliza hugged Alex tightly. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

Alex felt his heart swell. "I love you more."

Eliza put her arms on his shoulders and smiled.

"By the way, auditions are tomorrow."

Eliza couldn't help but giggle at the panic-striken look on Hamilton's face.

"You'll be fine, Alexander! Just look up the musical when you have a chance."

"I'm going to make a fool of myself!"

"Only 3 people are in the audition room, and I'm one of them. And trust me, we will see a lot worse than you!"

Alex relaxed a little. "Only one minute. How bad can it be?"

Eliza grinned. "That's my Alex! Now, as lovely as this is, I need to get to class."

Alex pouted. "Awww, I'll miss you."

Eliza laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Alex held her cheek and met her lips.

After one last wave goodbye, Eliza walked to her psychology class. Hamilton turned the other way and starting walking back to his dorm. When he got back to his room, he peeled off all his layers of clothes, got his laptop out, locked his door to prevent any unwanted guests, and looked up the musical. He was surprised to see that it was about urban New York, since the only musical he had seen was the first ten minutes of The Sound of Music the week before, until he fell asleep on Eliza's shoulder. He listened to the opening number and smiled. 

 _If New York City and Puerto Rico wrote a song together, it'd sound like this,_ he thought. 

Because rap is basically talking with rhythm, and Hamilton excelled at talking, he was able to memorize Usnavi's whole rap in an half hour, even got into it and started rapping like he was in the show, hand motions and emotions and all. He ended up listening to the whole show before his Lit class, and then listening to it again on his walk to class, and listening to it again while he studied in the library (before he got kicked out for singing too loudly), and listening to it again that night after his homework was done. Which is why Eliza woke up in the middle of the night to her ringtone, which she saw was Alex calling.

"Alex? What the heck is going on?"

"ELIZA! YouwererightthisissogreatUsnavi'saheroandNina-"

"Alexander, do you realize it's one in the morning?"

"Oh." Alex was quiet for a moment. "Well, can we still talk about In the Heights?"

"No, Alex! You need your sleep for tomorrow! You can't rap tired."

"Ok fine, but will you talk to me about it in the morning?"

"Of course, my Alexander. Now go to sleep!"

Alex smiled. "Te amo, Eliza."

"Love you too, Alex. Now sleep, please!"

Alex put his head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. That morning when he met Eliza for their daily walk to class, he couldn't stop talking about the musical. He nearly talked Eliza's ears off about how Usnavi is so much like him and how all the other characters that interact with him help to build his personality, resulting in his eventual decision to stay in the barrio. After he stopped to catch his breath, he saw Eliza's astonished face.

"What's going on, Eliza?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you so passionate about something that isn't politics before."

"Well, I have you to thank!"

"I think I might start wishing I didn't tell you..." she teased, poking his ribs with her elbow.

Alex laughed "Well it's a little late now, isn't it?"

Eliza leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so glad we have a mutual interest now."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Except for each other?"

Eliza playfully pushed him. "Shut up, you goof!"

Alex stumbled for a moment, laughing, then took Eliza in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't think I'll have a chance to see you before auditions."

"That's ok, you just have to show up and fill out a form. At this point, I think you have the whole musical memorized."

"Actually I'm pretty close, I just need the dialogue of a few scenes-"

"Alexander Hamilton, I think you are the most obsessive man I have ever met."

"And you, Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler," Alex said as he raised her hand to his lips, "are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

He saw Eliza blushing, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold.

"See you at 2?"

Alex pulled Eliza into one last hug.

"See you at 2."

When Hamilton did show up to audition, he realized he had severely underestimated the amount of people that would come. He was number 109 in line, with plenty of people after him as well. They gave him a paper to attach his resume to, which for him was a mostly blank piece of paper except his name on top. He watched as the theater nerds did weird vocal exercises in the hall, wondering if he even had a chance. After waiting, waiting, and waiting some more in the increasingly less crowded hallway, the stage manager called out his number. He stood up and walked into the dark black box theater, where the director, stage manager, and his dear Eliza sat in chairs fairly close to the stage. Alex handed the stage manager his (pretty pointless) audition sheet,  smiled warmly at Eliza, and stepped into the spotlight aimed in the center of the stage.

The director looked over Alex's paper for a moment, then looked up. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Hamilton."

Alex took a deep breath. He looked to Eliza, who whispered in the stage manager's ear, then winked at Alex.

"I am Usnavi and you've probably never heard my name-"

He kept rapping through a whole section of the opening number, getting into the zone, focusing on nothing but his lines and portraying the emotions behind them. Eventually the director raised a hand to cut him off. 

"Good job. The cast list will be posted tomorrow morning."

Hamilton thanked the director and walked out of the room. As he left he bumped into Laurens, nervously holding his sheet of paper.

"Hey Laurens! Didn't realize you were a theater kid!"

Laurens laughed quietly. "Didn't realize you were, either."

Hamilton looked at Laurens for a moment. "Dude, you'll be fine. Just have to shake it out right? That's what you guys say?"

Laurens gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Ham."

Hamilton patted on the shoulder as he left. "No problem, Laurens!"

Hamilton went through the rest of his school day, with the audition in the back of his mind. When he got to his dorm at the end of the day, he called Eliza, who was still busy studying in her room.

"Soooooo what can you tell me about the cast list?"

"Excuse me, but my job as an assistant stage manager requires complete confidentiality. I cannot disclose the contents of the list!" she said with her joking condescending tone.

"Then can you at least tell me when it'll be posted? I mean, I _was_ nice enough to try out..."

Alex heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "You have to promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I swear."

"It was posted tonight. After everyone else left." 

Alex was so excited he nearly dropped the phone. "I'll be at your room in ten!"

"Wait Alex I-"

But he had already hung up his phone and started racing to Eliza's dorm room, getting to her almost before she could put her books away.

"Alex the list isn't going anywhere - "

"C'MON ELIZA!"

He grabbed her hand and started running down the stairs, through the front door and out into the quad. Halfway to the fine arts building he started to shiver and slow down. 

"Alexander, what's wrong?"

"F-f-f-forgot my coats."

"No big deal, I'll just be your coat!"

Eliza jumped onto Alex's back and Alex, grateful for the body heat, starting running again, hollering all the way down the quad and likely upsetting a lot of upperclassmen. When they got to the fine arts building, Alex raced to the door, only to feel Eliza's hands over his eyes.

"Hey, no fair!"

"I want to make sure you're completely ready when you see it." She slid off his back, still keeping her hands over his eyes. 

Alex took in a deep breath. "Ok Eliza, I'm ready."

She uncovered his eyes, And Alex's eyes scanned down the list. The ensemble was listed first, and he saw Laurens had made it in.. 

"Look Eliza, John's made it in!"

Eliza only smiled excitedly and pointed giddily to the list, almost bunting up and down. "Keep reading it, Alex!

His eyes got all the way to the bottom of the page where he saw his name next to the role of Usnavi. When he saw this, he started to scream and swept Eliza up into the air, making her shriek and laugh in excitement. 

"I GOT IT, ELIZA! I GOT IT!"

He planted a huge kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what strings you had to pull to get me in, but thank you so much!"

Eliza laughed. "None at all! We were all impressed so much by your talent!" 

Alex smiled radiantly, with a pride that was usually only reserved for A+ grades. 

"My sweet Eliza, what would I do without you?"

"I believe the question is what would  _I_ do without _you,_ Alexander!"

He held her close and then whispered in her ear.

"Can't wait to see you at rehearsals tomorrow."

She smiled into his shoulder. "I'll see you there."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism!
> 
> (Also I know there would be callbacks in an actual audition but I felt it would bog down the story :) )


End file.
